School Days
by Kate Ryou
Summary: Seto decides to go to school with the author becuase she is keeping him at her house. See how he fairs with her insane friends. "School is so much better with close friends"
1. Neon green night gown

Kate: Heylo everyone. This is a story I started just out of pure boredom. I still dun know how it will turn out because I write as I think of it.

Seto: Warning may cause writers block.

Kate: No it won't. :Gets a glare from him: Okay it might, but dun jynx it Kaibie!

Seto: :Smirks: To late. Well anyways most of the people in this story Kate knows personally except for the number of anime characters that will appear eventually.

Kate: You did the disclaimer and I didn't even have to force you to. Well anyways on to the first chapter of "School Days"

'blah' -thoughts

**lolololololololol (Divider)**

A teenaged brunette laid in bed his icy blue eyes staring up at the ceiling. His body was covered by lavender silk sheets. A sigh escaped his lips as he glanced over at the clock. The bright red digital digits read 3:13. 'Great she's going to come in here shortly and see if I'm awake.'He thought placing his head on his hands and stared up at the high, light blue ceiling. He didn't move when his door suddenly thrusted open, except his eyes did go to the door.

A blonde teenaged girl stood there for half a second. She darted across the room and jumped right onto guy in bed. Her neon green night gown swaying as she ran. She sat on his stomache and looked right into his eyes. Her sapphire blue eyes contrasted with his icy blue ones. "Seto-Sama! Good mornin! Are you gonna get up and come watch Inu Yasha with me?" She asked pulling her hair back and into a ponytail with a red scunchie.

Seto would glare at the girl sitting on him. "You do know that I don't pay any attention to that show right?" He asked in his deep voice. He just let her sit on him as he yawned. "Will you please get off of me Kate?"

Kate would simply smile at him not moving a muscle. "Yeah I did realize that you weren't paying attention, but I enjoy your company this early in the mornin." She told him wrapping her arms around his neck. Sitting on his stomache her knees were on each side of him.

Seto smiledfor only a second, just long enough for Kate not to notice. He would then procede to push her off of him. "Fine I'll get up then." He said sitting up in his bed and looking over the edge and down at Kate on the floor. His dark purple silk pajamas were revealed when he removed the sheets from over his body.

Kate layed on the floor dazed for a moment as she had fallen on her head when Seto shoved her off the bed. She sat up and shook her head, then jumped to her feet. "Yay! Okay I'll see ya in the livingroom." She told him in her cheery voice right before she darted out of Seto's room.

He swung his leg over the edge of the bed and stuck his feet into his dark purple slippers. He stood and stretched before heading out of his room. He headed down a long hallway. The floor beneath his feet was hard wood and the walls were painted dark blue. Images from different types of animes hung on that wall. Most of them Seto now knew personally because of Kate's need to talk to them. He pushed open a door to his left and walked into the room. The room turned out to be the kitchen. Everything in the kitchen was in shades of gold. He headed over to the fridge and openned it. It was mostly full of premade sandwiches that just seemed to replenish on their own.

Kate ran into the livingroom. The floor was carpeted in dark pink fuzzy carpet. The walls were painted the same shade of pink that the floor was. Different types of arcade games lined the wall opposite of the door. On the wall to the left of the games was a gaint screen tv. Fifteen feet away from the tv was a brown leather couch, which Kate promtly jumped onto. Laying on the couch she grapped the remote and turned on the tv. The tv flickered to life and was on the channel Kate wanted.

Seto reached into the fridge and took out one of the sandwiches. He opened the package and started to eat the sandwich as he left the kitchen and headed to the livingroom. He entered he livingroom just as InuYasha started. He walked across the livingroom and sat next to Kate. He found out that the sandwich was honey ham and cheddar cheese with mayo and honey mustard. Which was one of his favorites.

An hour went by and all that really happened was Kate chuddling with Seto, which he didn't like to much. After Case Closed finished Kate got up and stretched. "Well I got to go and take my shower. See ya!" She said leaving the livingroom and heading to her room. She entered her room and got her clothes and went into her bathroom and started the shower.

Seto sat on the couch a few minutes after Kate left. He leaned his head back and stared up at the ceiling. "I wonder what Kate's reaction will be to me following her to school?" He said to himself turning off the tv and getting up. He headed out of the livingroom and to his own room. He needed to get changed and try to find what he needed for school. He yawned as he opened his door and walked in. "You would think I would be use to not sleeping for days by now." He said shaking his head and openning his closet. He turned on the light and walked into his huge closet. The closet had a full length mirror to the very right of the doors and long racks of clothes. Seto took off his shirt and grabbed one that was on the rack. It was grey and had long sleeves, the reason Seto picked it out was because it was starting to get chilly outside.

The shower turned off and through the steam that filled the bathroom Kate reached for a towel to wrap around her. With that done she stepped out of the shower and got another towel to wrap around her head. She took her clothes and went into her room to get dressed. She walked out of her room after she got dressed. She was now wearing a sleeveless, blue, zip up hoodie, and low rise blue jeans. She stretched and messed with the towel that was still on her head. She headed over to Seto's room and knocked on the door. "Seto-Sama you in there?"

He walked out of his closet just as she knocked on his door. He went and opened it and looked at her. "Why do you call me that?" He asked her fixing the collar of his jacket. Besides the grey shirt he was wearing he also had on cotton, blue, zip up sweater, and nicely ironed, blue slacks. He leaned against the door frame and waited for Kate's response.

"I dun know. I guess I just like to that's all." She told him giving him a goofy smile. She looked him over then was confused. "Why are you so dressed up. Your staying here aren't ya?" She wanted to know why he looked like he was going to go somewhere soon.

"Do I have to tell you everything I plan on doing?" He asked and getting a goofy nod in response from Kate. "Well I guess you'll see soon enough." He informed her smirking at the girl shorter then him.

**lolololololololol**

Kate: So that's done with now for you people to review.

Seto: Your not even at school yet. So why stop?

Kate: It was getting long.

Seto: Whatever. So next chapter, Kate's surprize and the beginning of the school day. Plus Kate gets in trouble with her family. So tune in next time to see how Kate humilates herself at school.

Kate: Bye bye peoples!


	2. It's a winter wonderland

Kate: Welcome back to this story. I'm going to try and write longer chapters.

Seto: Yeah, plus your friend Josh told you to go into details with your stories.

Kate: So? Well anyways thanx to the three that reviewed for the first chapter. Crystal56, Demon Surfer, and Dark Mage. Again thanx guys.

Seto: If you want the disclaimer go back to the first chapter and I'm not saying this again.

#Blah# mind link

**lololololololololol**

Kate growled at the brunette and then jumped onto him , whick caused Seto to fall backwards. "Come on please tell me where your goin! Wait if your goin somewhere can you take me to school?" She asked pinning him to the ground and again sitting on his stomache.  
  
"Why don't you have your drivers licence yet?" He asked staring into her eyes wanting a serious response for once.  
  
"I, um, it's my mom's fault. She tried to teach me once and I almost ran the car into the side of the house!" She confessed placing her hands over her face. "So will ya give me a ride?" Her voice went from upset to cheery and happy instantly.  
  
"Fine." He said with a sigh ad Kate got off of him. He stood and dusted off his clothes and headed down the hallway after closing his door. "So what time are we going to be leaving?"  
  
Kate was following Seto, she looked at her watch. "Lets see, in about an hour." She informed him as she stuck her hands into her pockets. "So what are we going to be doing for the next hour?" She started hopping about out of boredom.  
  
"At six? Why that early?" He questioned her ignoring her second question. He followed Kate in a room. The walls were lined with bookracks, filled to capacity.  
  
"Cause I wanna stop at Burger King and get breakfast." She said running over to one of the shelves and taking books off of it. The only wall in the whole room that didn't have a bookshelf was the on that had the huge, blood red, curtained window. A good ten feet away from the window was a dark oak desk.  
  
Seto sat in the grey computer chair that was placed behind the desk. He opened his white and blue laptop and started to do type away. "I do hope you have your own money to spend there and not mine." Seto told the girl as he looked through his mailbox.  
  
Kate took the stack of books she had picked up and sat at the grey leather couch that sat in the middle of the room and faced the desk. She dropped the stack on the grey carpet and picked the one of the top and started to skim through it. "Your never any fun Seto. Well anyways I still have money left over from my mall shopping trip last week."  
  
"You have to be kidding me. You were actually able to save something." He said sarcastically closing his laptop. He spun the chair around and looked out the window. It was still pitch dark outside, one cause for that might have been that the house they were at was in the middle of a forest and the trees made it hard for the sun to hit the house. Another was because it was only 5:20 in the morning.  
  
"Do you always have to be so negative? Why don't you lighten up every once in awhile." She told him putting the book down and going over to the desk and sitting on it. "So why don't we try a little experimant shall we. You try and be nice to everyone you meet today and see how you feel by the end of the day."  
  
Seto spun back around looked at her with a raised eyebrow. 'Great and today had to be the day I decided to go to her school.' He thought and then sighed. "Fine I'll do it, but if I don't feel like ever doing it again you can't bug me about it." He said glaring at Kate, who didn't seem phased by it.  
  
"Okay okay. But what if you do feel better about yourself? Will you keep being nice?" She asked giving him a sweet smile then jumping off the desk. She crossed her arms and waited for him to answer.  
  
Seto glared at her and got up. He didn't answer her as he left the room and entered the hallway. His hand in the pockets of his jacket as he walked without any real destination in mind.  
  
"What kind of answer is that? Hey get back here!" Kate shouted running after him. She caught up to him and sort of had to jog to keep up with him. "Why aren't you talkin to me anymore?" She tugged on his sleeve wanting him to say something.  
  
He jerked his arm out of Kate's grasp. "Can't you ever just leave me alone?" He stopped and turned to face Kate. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Just leave me alone for five minutes will you!" He yelled at her still shaking her.  
  
As she was being shook tears started to form in her eyes. "But Seto-Sama I just want you to be happy." She said with a forced smile. She turned and walked down the hallway away from him. She entered a room and it was simply white. The walls, floor, and everything else was white. The room wasn't as big as any other room in the house, but this was her favorite room though.  
  
Seto stood in the spot where Kate left him for a moment before shaking his head and walking away. He went and sat in the main room. This room was twice as big as any other, but it didn't look it. In the center were five couches and each of them were blood red. The huge rug under them was a lighter shade of red. The floor around the rug red hard wood flooring. Lamps that were different shades of red were scattered about the room. Seto sat on the couch that was against a window.  
  
She sat at the metal computer desk that was stuck in a corner. She turned it on and began typing as soon as her settings came up. It was like her personal diary and she didn't really care if someone else came in and read it. Most of the time guest would just think that this room was a utility closet or something. Tears still flowed from Kate's eyes. "Why am I letting that stuck up jerk get me all emotional like this? I should have known he was going to do something like that." She picked up on of the many anime plushies she had on the desk and tossed it across the room. It was a Yusuke Urameshi plush and it landed in a beam bag chair that was in the opposite corner.  
  
He stared out the window and thought about things. 'Why is that girl always on my case? She should learn to just mind her own damn business. What kind of experiment is me being nice anyways?" He growled and glared out the window. He was to deep in thought to notice that it was snowing outside.  
  
Kate had glanced at the clock on the computer and gasped. #Seto-Sama we're gonna be late if we dun leave now!# Kate said to Kaiba telepathically. She saved her stuff and ran out of the room picking her bag up as she left the room.  
  
He was yanked from his thoughts as Kate's voice shouted in the back of his mind. He looked at his watch and it read 6:26 and Kate needed to be at school before 6:55. He stood up just as Kate ran into the room. She looked exhausted as she pulled her brush through her blonde lockes. "In a hurry are we?" Seto asked heading over to the girl.  
  
She just gave him a half threating glare and put a headband on. She tried to catch her breath as she leaned on him. "Well I guess breakfast is out of the question." She giggled heading toward the front door. She openned the door and just stood there frozen. She watched as a light sheet of snow fell to the ground. "What the hell? Why is it snowing?"  
  
"What do you mean it's snowing?" He asked pulling on his blue and white sneakers. When he stood he looked over Kate and outside. "So that's what you meant. Why the hell is it snowing?"  
  
"Forget that. We have to get me to school like now!" She said pulling him out of the door. There was already a car pulled out infront of the house. It was a silver two seater phantom xlr (Made up car). She jumped into the passenger seat pulling her blue waterproof book bag onto her lap.  
  
Seto groaned as he was yanked out of the house. The doors closed automatically after the two of them exitted the house. The outside of the house was not to good to look at. The paint was pelling of and most of the windows were either cracked or boarded up. This was all just a cover to keep the people out and away from the house. "If I didn't know what the inside had I would never come near this place." Seto commented as he entered the drivers side of the car.  
  
"I know isn't it great?" She said dreamily staring at her house through the car window. The car started up and Seto drove the car to the school. She stared out the window as they drove. "What is up with the weather? It hasn't snowed in Florida in like ever. This is very strange?" She spoke to herself more than to Seto.  
  
"Yeah this is odd. You didn't cast a spell did you?" He asked thinking she had something to do with this. Driving the car down a nighborhood street he saw people in thick layers of clothes. They all look very confused and some looked rather amazed by the sudden snow fall.  
  
Kate turned the heater on as it was starting to get very cold in the car. She opened her bag and took out a green tee shirt. She pulled it on over her blue hoodie and the back had the words TV CREW in big white letters. She zipped her bag closed and leaned on the dashboard. "Are we there yet?" She asked out of boredom and to piss Seto off alittle bit.  
  
"Don't even start that. It annoys me when both Mokuba and you do it." He said looking over at Kate for a moment. "You still haven't answered my question." He turned down another street that headed to the school.  
  
"I did use some magic the other day, but it had nothing to do with the weather." She proclaimed as they pulled up into the parking lot of the school. She got out and turned ready to wave good bye, but instead the car turned off and he got out. "What are you doing?" She asked with confusion written all over her face.  
  
He would just look at her oddly. "You do know that I need to go to school as well right?" He said putting the keys in Kate's bookbag, then heading up to the front of the school.  
  
"But why my school? You could have gone anywhere you like." She questioned as she pulled on Seto's school jacket. They then hurried up into the school before they got any colder.  
  
"That is a good question. Why did I decide to enroll in your school?" He thought about that for a minute as they entered the main building. He shook his head and headed into the main office.  
  
Kate looked around to see if she could spot any of her friends. The wall that had the front entrance was class, so you could see out there quite clearly. Snow had made a thin blanket on the ground by this point. The place Seto just walked into also had a glass wall. She stared at Kaiba for a moment until something down one of the two classroom hallways got her attention.  
  
A dark skinned teen walked over to her. He smiled and straightened the collar of his grey polo academy shirt. He then stuck his hands into the pockets of his leater jacket with the crouching tiger on the back. He also had on grey sweatpants and old dark sneakers. "What are you doing over here? I thought you rode the bus?"  
  
She hugs him and gives him a smile. "I do Whitney, or at least I did." She said as she let go of him. "Why is it snowing Whit?" She glanced back out to the snow covered ground.  
  
"Yes please enlighten us." Seto spoke as he opened Kate's bookbag. He started to stuff shirts in her bag while one remained on his left shoulder.  
  
Whitney looked at the guy stuffing stuff into Kate's bag. "Um who are you?" He asked as he realized that this guy looked somewhat familar.  
  
Kate smiled as she heard Seto's voice. "Welcome back Seto-...." She was saying when Seto placed his right hand over her mouth. She turned her head and looked at him. #Why did you do that?# She asked through the link she now shared with him.  
  
He removed his hand and closed Kate's bookbag. #At school my name is Samuel Kean.# He said to her as he sighed and looked at Whitney.  
  
"Seto?" Is all he said before his eyes went wide. "Seto Kaiba? But how is that possible?" He looked from Kate to Kaiba. Confusion was crystal clear on his face.  
  
Seto smacked his forehead as Kate wrapped her arms around him. "Yeah this is Seto-Sama, but he wants to be called Sam at school" She told him as someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around, with her arms still around Seto, and looked at the person behind her. "Hey Ben."  
  
The boy that tapped her was her younger brother. He was taller then her, but still shorter than Whitney and Seto. His arms were crossed over his white shirt, and his brown pants and tan working boots is what he was wearing. His brown hair was shaved off almost completely and his eyes were a rich chocolate color. "Mom is mad at you." Is all he said to his older sister.

**lolololololol**

Kate: So that was the end of that chpater. Oh and DS I get up at 3:30 and watch both Inuyasha and Case Closed. Down here Case Closed is on a 4 am.

Seto: So why is it snowing?

Kate: Cause I want it to and it adds to the plot.

Seto: Okay I'll just agree with that. So next time the school day begins and I meet one of Kate's crazy friends.

Kate: Yay! I can't wait. See you next time!


End file.
